


Sera loves Girlcock.

by MiaFeyCockLover



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaFeyCockLover/pseuds/MiaFeyCockLover
Summary: Sera and Argilla have a good time.
Relationships: Argilla/Sera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sera loves Girlcock.

Argilla was laying in her room in Muladhara, resting and recuperating from her excursion into the Vanguards base the day prior. As she lay in her bed, wondering about the changes her body had experienced since finding that black-haired girl, Sera. The Atma hadn't just given Argilla the power to transform into Prithivi, it had also given her some new feelings, and a tool to express said feelings. Feelings of lust, and a luscious futa cock. 

Normally, Argilla found it easy to suppress these feelings, even if she didn't know why she had to. But when the solar noise was high, her cock grew, materializing from out of her cunt as she began to desire. And the solar noise was high. Argilla began to squirm as her cock begged to be free from its bindings, so she obliged, slipping off her Embryon uniform and letting her 8 inch member breathe. She instinctively knew what to do with it, her hand tightening around her throbbing penis. She breathed in slowly, beginning to masturbate. Her right hand glided up and down her cock, slick from precum, while her left slipped under her balls and fingered her pussy. 

Her session of self pleasure could not get properly started however, as she was quickly interrupted by the opening of a door and the presence of Sera. Argilla casually leant forward and looked at the black-haired girl, 1prompting a response.

"Oh! Argilla! I'm sorry if i interrupted you! I'll just leave now if you don't mind!" She stammered nervously.

"No. No. It's fine. As a matter of fact, i think you could help me out." Argilla responded, licking her lips with a sultry look on her face.

"Oh? How?"

"Suck."

Argilla gestured to her cock, and Sera took a step back, startled. Despite her initial feelings of apprehension, she really wanted to taste Argilla’s sensual, sweaty girldick. She took a few steps forward, clambered onto the bed and brought her face close to Argilla’s penis. She looked up at Argilla, as if to ask for approval. The pink haired girl responded silently, her hand sliding across Sera’s cheek, and guiding her head closer towards her cock. Sera licked her lips in anticipation, and opening wide she began to take Argilla into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on Argilla’s shaft, at first only reaching past her tip, but her increasing confidence was reflected in the increasing amount of girlcock she had in her throat. Argilla began to thrust, pushing Sera's face to the base of her penis. Sera began to gag and pull her head up off Argilla's shaft, but Argilla placed her hands on Sera's head and kept her still. She eventually began to release the pressure and let Sera's head raise up, but as the black haired girl's pretty mouth began to leave the slab of fuckmeat, Argilla slammed her head back down to the base. Tears welled up in Sera's eyes as she gagged on cock once again, but even though it was hard to breathe, she realized how much she truly loved sucking cock. Sera continued to take Argilla's penis inside her throat with a new zeal, moving her head up and down, until Argilla's body began to shake.

"Oh god, Sera, Sera, i'm about to cum, i'm about to spray my cum down your throat!" Argilla exclaimed, her voice full of pleasure. One final pelvic thrust signified that the floodgates of cum had been opened, and the semen spurted down Sera's throat, and Sera could not be happier. Sera didn't move for a second, savouring the flavour of Argilla's semen, making sure not a single drop went to waste. After she finished drinking Argilla's nectar, she pulled off of the cock, and with stars in her eyes, looked at Argilla. 

"~haaaahh, Sera… that was… incredible." Argilla moaned, words barely making it through her intermittent panting. "But… it's still hard." Argilla shot a glance towards her cock, and Sera's eyes lit up with anticipation. She crawled forwards, and got up onto her knees, bunched her panties to the side and brought her cunt down on to Argilla's penis. 

Sera's moans echoed throughout Muladhara as she bounced up and down on Argilla's cock, coating the 8 inch shaft with her own pussy juice. She kept bouncing and bouncing and with every slam of her body down onto the cock, she felt the tip touch the deepest parts of her pussy, causing her to exhibit a small moan with each bounce. Argilla, filled with pleasure, placed her hands on Sera's hips and pulled her forward, maneuvering her cocksleeve's arms just below her breasts. The change in position brought on a new wave of ecstasy in Sera, with her ass now being raised into the air with each pound. The black haired girl couldn't hold in her pleasure any longer, and orgasmed all over Argilla's cock. Argilla, turned on by the display before her, began to ejaculate again, filling Sera's pussy with her girlcum.

The two girls, bodies intertwined, panted in union, happy with the sex they had just had. But they did not know they had an audience member, Heat was waiting outside, peeking in, enjoying the show.


End file.
